ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Golza
, called by Yuzare as , is an ancient race of Kaiju from the Super Ancient Civilization's time. At first, a single member returned in the present day to attack the to-be-revived giants, and along with Melba, destroyed all but one of the three statues, housing three of the ancient warriors of light. After Melba's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Tiga, Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. Subtitles: *Golza: *Gorg Fire Golza: History Ultraman Tiga Destroying the Stone Giants Golza was an ancient kaiju from Earth's past, that had awoken along with the sky-rending kaiju, Melba. Appearing first in Mongolia, Golza tunneled back underground, before GUTS could react. He later appeared in Japan, and causes destruction until he found the Land of Tiga Pyramid. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. Daigo Madoka tries attacking them, but to no avail, and is shot down. At the last minute, Daigo is transferred into the remaining statue. Fused with the statue, Ultraman Tiga was reborn, and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. After transforming into Power Type, Tiga breaks Golza's spine, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth, Tiga then changed into Sky Type, and finished off Melba. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *Since most of Tsuburaya's budget had been used on other projects like Denkou Choujin Gridman and Heisei Ultraseven, many staff members were worried that Golza was not going to appear in the city. *Golza was design to be a more modern interpretation of Gomess, the first ever Ultra Kaiju. Paralleling this, Melba was designed to be a modern interpretation of Litra. Other design elements are borrowed from Geronimon. *Golza was originally meant to be called . *In the comic adaption, Golza escapes after Melba is destroyed. *This episode was later featured in episode 3 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Tiga's Revival! The Super-Ancient Warrior of Light!!". Fire Golza , first known as , is a more powerful version of the original Golza. He appeared in episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga. Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano, which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, he had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body. As GUTS went into the volcano to investigate (with the Self Defense Force outside waiting in case a kaiju was attacking), Fire Golza was awoken and made his way to the surface, rampaging once again, without nothing that the SDF or GUTS could do to stop it. Daigo quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga, however Fire Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. Even in Power Type their strength was matched, but Fire Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Ray, and defeated Fire Golza. Realizing that the volcano was about to erupt again, Tiga carried Golza into the air and hurled him into the volcano, preventing the eruption, and killed Fire Golza in the process. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *The Fire Golza suit was created from the original. *In the original script for episode 23, it would have been revealed that the Super Ancient monsters were created by an ancient human civilization. This was scrapped, but the idea of an ancient scientist carried over to Nook. Ultraman Dyna Golza reappears in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Dyna as Nine years after Fire Golza's rampage, the volcano he was destroyed in, erupted without warning. Once Super GUTS arrived, they quickly became preoccupied with the destruction brought about by the eruption. After launching a special laser drill underground, that was made to neutralize the epicenter, it was soon revealed that the eruption was caused by another Golza, whose cells have been enhanced with a power up from the volcano. Golza Ⅱ emerged of the volcano and was again met by the weapons of the SDF and Super GUTS, but there was nothing they could do except annoy Golza Ⅱ. Shin Asuka turned into Ultraman Dyna, but was barely able to hurt or even phase Golza Ⅱ's enhanced body, even with the Solgent Ray, leaving Golza Ⅱ to man-handle the Ultra with little effort. However, Dyna refused to give up, as he executed a powerful chop, that cut open Golza Ⅱ's skin. Dyna then fired a Dynamic Ray directly into the wound, ending Golza Ⅱ's life and reign of terror. Trivia *Golza II's body is the original Golza suit modified, however the new head is exclusive to the suit. *It's possible this Golza was the first Fire Golza as they share the same stats and area of origin. This was highlighted by Nakajima where he also speculated that the original Golza had revived by Sphire, despite there was no proof to support his theory. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Several Golzas appeared in the movie, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. After his encounter with the Dark Giants, Daigo was taken back in time by Yuzare to witness an assault by an army of Golzas. The kaiju ravaged an ancient city until finally, the Giants of Light confronted them in an all out battle. While the outcome is not seen, it is assumed the Giants of Light won out, but at least one Golza would live on to modern day to face Tiga again. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Golza Golza reappeared in episode 2 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Golza and Fire Golza. In his first appearance, Golza was an ordinary kaiju that lived on Planet Boris. After the ZAP SPACY members fired at Golza, the provoked kaiju proceeded to attack them. The situation worsened when the commotion attracted the returning kaiju Telesdon, whom had managed to escape Red King's assault. As the kaiju closed in on the crew, Rei returned to aid ZAP SPACY, releasing Gomora and Litra to battle the kaiju, fortunately Gomora manages to destroy them both with his Super Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza suit in this series appears to be a combination design of his appearance in Tiga, and Golza II from Dyna. *During the opening credits to the series, Golza is seen battling Verokron, even though neither kaiju fought or met each other in the series. Fire Golza In his second appearance, Fire Golza was the first kaiju that belonged to the main antagonist of the series and Rei's sister, Kate. He was first unleashed one night upon a group of eight Sadola, killing them all with ease. Once Kate had assumed the identity of a lost scientist, Fire Golza was released once again, this time to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew. Rei summoned Gomora, but Fire Golza proved to be superior in strength and dominated Gomora for the majority of the fight. With the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Gomora managed to ambush Fire Golza, turning the battle to his favor and mortally wounding Fire Golza. Kate then confronted Rei, revealing her identity and her second kaiju, Gan Q, to finish the match. Luckily, Gomora avoided Gan Q's attack and Fire Golza took Gan Q's attack by surprise and is quickly destroyed. Trivia *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza suit was reused and modified for Fire Golza's appearance in the series. *Fire Golza does not appear in the opening credits (along with Juran, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunaticks, King Joe Black, and Zetton). Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Golza reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, as Fire Golza and as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was the second of the last six kaiju killed by Ultraman Zero. Trivia *The Fire Golza suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused for Fire Golza's appearance in the film. *The original Golza is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's body in the movie, which is odd, because the original Golza was not a part of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army, but Fire Golza was. Ultraman Ginga Golza reappeared in Ultraman Ginga as a combatant of the Dark Spark War, where he fought his nemesis Ultraman Tiga. He was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is unknown whether he was kept in Lugiel's collection or fell down somewhere on Earth, but he should have returned to his original form after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S Fire Golza reappeared in episode 6 of Ultraman Ginga S, alongside Gomora. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Fire Golza's Spark Doll was given to Android One Zero where she "MonsLived" into the monster to beat up Ultraman Ginga after Hiyori, who MonsLived into Gomora, failed to defeat him, after witnessing Shepherdon taking a beating from Ginga's Storium Ray for her. She had Ginga's Color Timer flashing and was about to finish off Ginga with Gomora when suddenly, Hiyori betrayed her by firing Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked down Gomora before firing his Empowered Ultrasonic Ray at Ginga and then Shepherdon. Gomora then got back up and tried to slam his tail into him, but Fire Golza grabbed it and yanked it clean off, before the tail started constricting his neck until Fire Golza grabbed a hold of it, used it against Gomora, and then destroyed him with a Empowered Ultrasonic Ray. Hiyori then gave Shou his Victory Lancer back and he transformed into Ultraman Victory and he immediately "UITrans" his right arm into EX Red King Knuckle to combat Fire Golza. Victory then charges up the knuckle and destroys Fire Golza with a charged up punch. Android One Zero, however, recovered his Spark Doll and went back to Exceller's base with it. Near the final, Alien Guts Vorst was sent to MonsLive into Gan Q and split into two to steal Shepherdon's energies. After Shou managed to distract Gan Q, Shepherdon was released and knocked the monster while stomping on him rapidly but Vorst quickly turn the tables by swapping Gan Q with Fire Golza and the Vorst clone/Gan Q clone continued to absorb Shepherdon. The Live Base staff completed their objective, managing to fire a magnetic wave blast via the Base's parabolic antenna. Gan Q was knocked down from the blast but it took Fire Golza's attention as he began to attack the base. Shou quickly recovered and transformed into Ultraman Victory to save them and Hikaru into Ginga to save his leader. Victory and Ginga found themselves occupied while trying to save Shepherdon until Victory used King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher and fired all of Gan Q's clones. The real Gan Q was destroyed by UPG Captain Yoshiaki Jinno whom used the Magnetic Wave laser that attached to the base's parabolic antenna and Victory's Victorium Shoot. Ginga morphed into Strium Mode and finished Fire Golza with Zoffy's M87 Ray. Despite all three monster and alien reverted to Spark Doll, but they were retrieved by Exceller via teleportation. Nonetheless, Vorst's deed was done and Fire Golza's doll was among those needed for Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. Trivia *Fire Golza was the first Spark Doll monster that belonged to Exceller which was retrieved, after its defeat, by Android One Zero before it could be taken by Shou. *Fire Golza holds the most number of MonsLive users, being three people. **When Exceller, its third user, was using the Spark Doll, it announced "Golza" instead of "Fire Golza". This is likely an error. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Fire Golza returns as , one of Zaigorg's henchmen. After Zaigorg's victory against Ultraman Exceed X, Gorg Fire Golza was created by Zaigorg alongside Gorg Antlar and five Tsurugi Demaagas. While the Demaaga army went rampaging in the worldwide, Gorg Fire Golza and Gorg Antlar accompanied their creator towards the Carlos Communications to destroy the stone that had imprisoned Zaigorg before. As it seemed that the front line of defense (Xio via Cyber Cards) proven ineffective, Ultraman appeared, and the silver hero was quick to face Gorg Fire Golza. The Golza appeared to have the upper hand after it attacked Ultraman with its Rolling Attack. But after some assault from Xio, Ultraman regained his strength and distracted Gorg Fire Golza by getting him to block an Ultra-Slash and eventually killing him with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Fire Golza made his appearance in a magazine scan to demonstrate the ability of Ultraman X when donning the Gomora Armor but this is only as a demonstration since he was never shown in the episode. **Additionally, Fire Golza was supposedly to appear in the first episode of Ultraman X, A Voice from the Starry Sky. However, under demand by the show's director, Kiyotaka Taguchi, Golza was replaced by Demaaga. *Gorg Fire Golza was meant to fight Ultraman Tiga while Ultraman against Gorg Antlar, creating two nostalgic battles that recreated past events. However, their positions were swapped by Kiyotaka Taguchi. *The only new design that came into concept was Gorg Fire Golza's Rolling Attack. Its original form is simply a recolor of Fire Golza. This recolor to blue was made to contrast against Gorg Antlar, who was redder. *This form of Golza has been incorrectly referred to as "Gorgza". *Alongside Gorg Antlar, Gorg Fire Golza is themed after the Japanese tale of Red Ogre and Blue Ogre. Ultraman Orb Golza reappeared in episode 2 of Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card, used by Jugglus Juggler with his Dark Ring as part of his plan of waking up Maga-Grand King. Data : Golza can charge and then fire a powerful beam of purple energy, charged from his neck and fired from the opening on his forehead. It was powerful enough to destroy the pyramid of light which was built by the ancients to guard the Ultra Statues. *Burrowing: Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Armor Plated Skin: Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through his skin. *Heat Absorption: Golza can use his armor plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it his own energy, as well as feed on heat, magma, and lava and if he gains enough, he will become stronger and turn into his fire form. *Thick Tail: Golza can use his thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : An empowered variation of the Ultrasonic Ray. * : * : A tag-team attack with Melba. Melba fly and delivers continuous flying kick attack while Golza charges its Ultrasonic Ray. After Golza had finished charging, Melba joined the former and launched its Melbanic Ray in unison with the former's attack. This attack is impossible to be made with Fire Golza. * : A headbutt attack charged with Ultrasonic energy. UltraSonicRay.gif|Ultrasonic Ray Golza Thick Tail.png|Thick Tail - Generation II= Golza II :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: The fog in Triomphe Takeshi :;Powers and Weapons * : Golza II can fire a powerful orange heat ray beam of energy from his mouth. *Heat Energy Absorption: Golza II can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger, or be used to increase the power of his own beam. *Super Armor Plated Skin: Golza II is covered in skin as tough as solid steel. *Long Tail: Golza II's tail is very long, allowing him to whip and bash enemies. *Burrowing: Golza II can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. Golza II Ultrasonic Beam.png|Ultrasonic Ray Golza II Heat Energy Absorption.png|Heat Energy Absorption Golza II Super Armor Plated Skin.png|Super Armor Plated Skin }} - Fire= : Fire Golza can charge and fire a stronger version of his original beam. It is more powerful and also generate large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers *Heat Energy Absorption: Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. * : Fire Golza can charge energy into his forehead and launch powerful, destructive fireball blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, rivaling his own size, while also killing/destroying weaker opposing kaiju in just one shot and can also be fired in rapid succession. *Burrowing: Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Super Strength: Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight, and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. *Armored Plated Skin: Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks and even take Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave head on. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : * : ::;Ultraman Ginga S *Paralysis Ray: Fire Golza can release an orange ray of energy from his hands to hold enemies in place. This was not Golza's actual ability, since it was inherited from Alien Guts Vorst, whom had MonsLived into the latter. Empowered Ultrasonic Ray.gif|Empowered Ultrasonic Ray Heat Energy Absorption.gif|Heat Energy Absorption Molten Fireball Rocks.jpg|Superheated Molten Blasts Fire_Golza_Paralysis_Ray.gif|Paralysis Ray - Cyber= Cyber Fire Golza :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 21/25 :;Powers and Weapons *TBA - Gorg= Gorg Fire Golza :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Zaigorg :;Powers and Weapons *Rolling Attack: Gorg Fire Golza can curl itself into a ball as an attack. * : Alongside Gorg Antlar, Gorg Fire Golza can unleash a stream of energy. Slashield.png|Ultrasonic Ray GorgBall.png|Rolling Attack }} }} Spark Doll In Ultraman Ginga S, Fire Golza was revealed to be a part of Alien Chibu. Exceller's collection. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *In episode 6, Android One Zero "MonsLived" into Fire Golza to beat up Ultraman Ginga Strium, Hiyori/Gomora, and Shepardon until Victory appeared and defeated Fire Golza. Unlike the usual, Fire Golza was quickly saved and brought along for retreat. *In episode 7, after Alien Guts Vorst/Gan Q nearing its defeat, another clone of Bolst in Gan Q MonsLived into Fire Golza and gained the upper hand and continue to steal Shepardon's energies. It wasn't long until Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory came and defeated the duo monsters, saving Shepardon. Though defeated by Ginga Strium's M87 Ray, but his Spark Doll was quickly retrieved by Exceller alongside Gan Q and Bolst. *Near the cliffhanger of episode 7 and episode 8, Fire Golza, alongside Gan Q, Melba, Reigubas, and Super C.O.V. was used by Exceller to become Five King. Golza's features were shown in use, his Ultrasonic Ray combined with Melba's Melbanic Ray to kill Ultraman Victory, and his Armor Plated Skin protected him from the assaults of Hikaru Raido as both EX Red King and King Joe Custom. Fire Golza's Spark Doll was later destroyed by the combined strategic attack of Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory. Merchandise Regular Golza Golza was released several times by Bandai, most recently in the 2008 Ultra Monster Series. Sound Battler Another figure of Golza was released in 1996 alongside the vinyl figure that is slightly taller and features a sound gimmick. Fire Golza The reason why Fire Golza is so rare is because he was sold in a special pack with Ultraman Tiga Power Type to mope his episode. But there are extremely out of number from the pack and so unlike a few other like Leilons, Shugaron, and even Alien Baltan. They all have packs like Fire Golza is the least. Ultra-Act An Ultra-Act of Golza was released to the disappointment of many as a web shop exclusive and has since become a highly sought after figure. Spark Dolls There are both Golza and Fire Golza Spark Dolls in the Ultra Monster 500 set. They are 5 inches tall and accurate to the shows. DX In 2016 to coincide with the release of Ultraman X The Movie the mold for the 6 inch fire Golza was re-released under a new paint job to represent Gorg Fire Golza. golza2.jpg|Bandai Fire Golza from Bandai Japan 2282.jpg|Promotilnal Image of the Ultra-Act Golza with the Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga 20110829_1632055.jpg|Fan Image of the Ultra-Act Golza with the Ultra-Act Tiga Power Type figure MplURMZHBJrrLI7AgQZixNw.jpg|Golza Spark Doll Maw6LKjeB5XETHipCwAUguw.jpg|Fire Golza Spark Doll Figures.jpeg|DX Gorg Golza with a variety of figures released in the time of Ultra Galaxy Golza Figure.jpeg|2008 Ultra Monster Series release 1996 release.jpeg|The original 1996 release of Golza 2000.jpg|2000 Ultra Monster Series release Sound Battler.jpeg|Sound Battler GORG.jpeg|DX Gorg Fire Golza Additional Trivia *Golza was suggested for the first draft of the film Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, but was ultimately cut. *Japanese popular idol group AKB48 also featured Fire Golza in their music video "Gingham Check" directed by Joseph Kahn, and Tsuburaya prods. provided the special effects. id:Golza ja:ゴルザ Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:First Kaiju Category:Five King's Body Parts